All It Took Was Courage
by Hadassah32
Summary: Rose finds courage to stand up for Scorpius. They begin a friendship which Scorpius is nervous about. they get to know each other by spending time with each other. They even get to spend the summer together! But will Rose's Parents, Aunts and Uncles not except him? or is Scorpius just worrying about nothing? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

It was dinner time on the first day of my fourth year back at Hogwarts. All the first years had already went through the sorting hat and were now eating dinner with their house mates. I sat at the Gryffindor table with the rest of my family. Albus and Lily were in deep convocation, Roxy and Dom (who are in Ravenclaw) and Lucy were giggling about a cute boy in Hufflepuff, Molly was reading a book, Fred and James were laughing about some joke one of their friends made. Louis (Who is in Hufflepuff) and Hugo were discussing Chess.

I was looking around at all the new kids at the other tables when I noticed a boy from Slytherin table was being messed with by Scamander twins.

Those boys were always picking on someone. They are so sweet when they are not jerks, which is rare.

I took a drink of my water then stood up. Lily looked up as well.

"Where are you going Rose?"

"I will be back in a few." I could tell that wasn't the answer Lily wanted, but she would have to deal with it for the moment. I walked over to the Slytherin table and could now see who the Scamander's victim was…Scorpius Malfoy. He was always extremely quiet. He never got out of line or talked back to a teacher or even messed with anyone. He stayed to himself, always sitting in the corner of the library, or sitting at the end of the table at dinner. He never tried to bring any attention to himself but in him doing all those things, always caught my attention.

He was the opposite of his father. But that didn't stop people from picking on him. It was really bad the first two years, they tried to get him riled up and get him angry but he never did. There was once a rumor that he threatened a 7th year. But no one knew what it was about or even if its true.

I have seen it before, people picking on him, but I suppose I was never brave enough to tell the people off. Which is ironic since I am in Gryffindor. But this year was different. I was more confident this year and it was time someone took a stand against people picking on Malfoy.

I walked up behind the Scamander twins and plucked the book they took from Scorpius out of Lysander's hands. I could always tell the two brothers apart. Lysander was more built and always parted his hair to the left. Lorcan always parted his hair to the right and was a bit taller than his brother. Lysander whipped around with a scowl to see who took the book from his hand. His facial expression softened when he saw it was me.

"Hey Rose! How are you? I haven't gotten to say hi to you yet." Lysander said with a big grin.

"Im fine Lysander. Hello Lorcan." I smiled at both of them. "What are you two doing?"

"Oh you know us, just making new friends, isn't that right Malfoy?"

Scorpius was moving his food around on his plate.

"The _bestest_ of friends." Mumbled Scorpius.

A flash of anger flashed over Lorcan's face at Scorpius'es sarcasm.

"What was that _Malfoy_?" Lorcan growled.

"Nothing." He answered, taking a swing of his pumpkin juice.

"Yeah, I thought so."

"Hey, why don't you two chill out and go eat your dinner? I Said with a raised eyebrow.

They both turned and looked at me. Giving me their most innocent looks.

"What Rose? We were just having fun here with ferret here." Said Lorcan.

"Don't call him that." I huffed. Scorpius turned to look at me with a shocked expression but he covered it quickly.

"Since when did you decide to take an interest in Malfoy?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and took a step closer to them.

"Since now."

"But why?"

"Because I can, and you two need to stop bullying people in general."

"But Rose, we were having fun. Just innocent play." Lysander said, throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"How is your mum doing? You know, I haven't heard from her in awhile." Lysander took his arm away from my shoulder and slowly shaking his head, predicting what I would say next. "I really think she would love to get a letter from me. But you know how your mum is, if I send her a letter she will send one back asking questions about school and such," They both shifted their feet. "And she would ask how her favorite boys were doing. And you both know that she _loves_ detail." I quirked an eyebrow. I heard Scorpius laugh but quickly covered it up with a cough. i could feel a smile tug at my lips but didn't let it spread.

"You know, I think we are going to head back to our table. See you later Rose." They both gave another glare at Scorpius then turned around and sat at the Hufflpuff table.

I slid into the seat beside Scorpius and handed him his book.

"I believe this is yours."

"Yeah, thanks." He took it and sat it on the other side of him.

"I don't think we have officially met. Im Rose Weasley." I stuck my hand out for him to shake but he just stared at it then looked up into my eyes. His silver eyes were so bright and intense.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing over here Weasley?"

I was taken aback. I dropped my hand into my lap.

"I just noticed the Scamander twins were picking on you and thought…" I looked away.

"I can handle them just fine." I looked back into his eyes. "But thanks anyway Weasley." He said with a nod.

I nodded my head then stood up.

"Its Rose."

"What?"

"My name is Rose. Not Weasley." And with that I turned around and walked back to my table. I could feel most of the Halls eyes were on me but tried to ignore it.

"What was that all about?" Lily asked once I sat back down.

I shrugged my shoulders and mumbled 'nothing' before buttering some bread.

"It looks like someone doesn't think it was just 'nothing'." Lily nodded over my shoulder, I fallowed her gaze to see Scorpius staring at me. He turned around quickly, ducking his head. I felt my heart skip for a half a second.

A week later I was sitting in the library reading up on some stuff for Potions. Suddenly someone dropped their books on my table, startling me. I looked up and into silver eyes. _Scorpius_.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I asked shaking my head in confusion.

"Why did you talk to me on the first day back here?"

I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms. He didn't seem angry, just seriously curious. I studied him for a moment. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, a scar on his chin, his hair was a bit too long-hanging in his eyes. He had broad shoulders that seemed to stretch his shirt a bit.

"I already told you, the Scamander- "

"Why this year? Why not in the last three years? What changed?" he asked with true curiosity

I thought about this for a few moments.

"I did. I changed, I guess I finally grew into the Gryffindor name and stood up for someone."

"I don't need someone to stand up for me _Weasley._ I can take care of myself." He said with a scowl.

Him saying my last name like that flared my anger. I shoved my chair back and stood up.

"Well im sorry _Malfoy_." I said a little louder than I meant to. I looked around to see a few glares from other students. When I turned back to Malfoy, I lowered my voice. "But you will just have to get over it."

"Excuse me?" he asked defensively.

"You will have to get over someone actually standing up for you since you're not going to stand up yourself."

He set his jaw and narrowed his eyes.

"Im standing up for myself just fine."

"Oh really? How so? All you ever do is sit there and take it."

"What else do you except me to do?" His eyes showed his vulnerability, his anger, and his misery. "If I stand up to all these jerks, then they will just put me under the same category as my father. And I don't want that! Im nothing-_nothing _like my father." He growled.

"I know your not." I said softer as I sat down. "But you shouldn't be called weak or a chicken either."

"Its better than being called other things. I don't mind it now."

"But you did." I stated more than asked.

"Yes. I hated it then but now I know its for the best." He shifted his books around. "Do you relies you are the only person since I have gotten here to actually talk to me, like really talk to me?" he asked looking in my eyes.

I shook my head.

"Its true. The first year and a half it bothered me but then I got used to it in the last two years. But then this year you randomly decide to talk to me and I didn't…I don't know how to act."

"Its okay. You will get used to it."

"I will get…used to it? You mean you're going to continue to talk to me?" he asked in shock.

"Of course I am!" I said with a laugh. "Sorry Mr. Malfoy, you cant get rid of me now." I smiled and he smiled back then he looked bothered and scratched the back of his neck.

"But…im not good at…I don't know…I actually have no idea how to be a friend."

It broke my heart looking at him struggle with this.

"Don't worry about it. it come naturally."

"Really?"

"Yep. Get ready for a change." I smiled brightly.

"This should be interesting. See you later Weasley."

"Its Rose, not Weasley. Remember?" I smiled at him and he smiled back then walked out of the library.

I went back to studying with a smiled gracing my lips. It could be fun getting to know Scorpius.

Lily, Dom and I were walking down the corridors.

"Come on! That was amazing!" Exclaimed Dom.

"It wasn't that cool." Lily blushed.

"Yeah it was! Wasn't it Rose?" Dom looked at me with enthusiasm in her voice and eyes.

"It really was Lily." I smiled and squeezed her arm. Lily had been the one to win the Quidditch game today and she was being very shy about the fact. Anyone else who would have won would been running down the halls screaming about what they had done. But Lily was humble. "I will see you two later, I have to go and get a book from the library."

"Seriously? A book! We are supposed to party tonight!" exclaimed Dom.

"And I will be there for the party I just got to grab this book before I forget."

"You don't forget anything." Lily nudged me with her hip.

"See you guys in a bit." I kissed Lily's head then whispered "Seriously, you did fantastic!" I walked down the corridor and turned the corner, running straight into someone. I yelped in surprise and took a step back and looked up to see who it was. It wasn't just one person but several. All Slytherin.

"Well Well, Well, If it isn't miss little Weaslet." Said Alexander Blinkhorn. The head arse of the group.

"Hello Blinkhorn."

"What was that you were whispering in your cousins ear? It sure made her blush. Did you guys notice?" He asked his friends. They all nodded and said their 'yeah's' or 'totally's'.

I rolled my eyes and tried to step around them, but they were faster.

"Are you going after your own cousin? I mean we have always thought you might be into girls." He laughed and I could feel my face getting hot with anger. "I mean, since we all know you have never been with a guy."

"Get out of my way Blinkhorn." I huffed.

"Which of course," He went on like he didn't even hear me. "I could change that for you."

"Change what for me?"

"Not being with a guy, I mean I bet you still have virgin lips! But like I said, that can all be changed." He then launched at me, making me drop my books. I gasped as his body smashed into mine. He pulled me close with his arms around my waist so I couldn't get away.

"Get off me!" I screamed. But that just made him tighten his grip on my. I balled my fist and swung at him. My fist came in contact with his nose and I felt it brake under my knuckles. He let me go and took a step back holding his bloody nose.

"What the bloody hell!" He then reared back his arm and I cringed, waiting for the blow. But instead someone caught his hand and shoved a knee into his back. Alexander swore then turned around to see who it was. I saw a glimpse of blonde hair and knew who it was instantly. Scorpius. Alexander threw a punch at Scorpius which made contact. Then Scorpius landed two hits so quickly that it seemed to stun everyone.

"Get out of here!" When none of them moved he screamed. "I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!" Everyone scattered except for Alexander who Scorpius grabbed by the shirt. "If you ever…EVER lay a hand on Rose or _any_ other girl, and I find out about it…you will be begging to be in hell instead of with me. Understood?" Alexander nodded then stumbled off down the corridor.

I looked at Scorpius in shock. I have never seen or even heard of Scorpius yelling. He was always calm, collected and…shy. He was breathing hard and racked a hand through his silky hair.

"Scorpius…"

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern. "Im sorry I didn't get here faster, did he hurt you anywhere else?" He took several steps towards me. He grabbed my arms gently and examined them.

"He didn't hurt me at all, im fine. He just scared me. Thank you for saving me though." He dropped my arms and itched the back of his neck. I have noticed it's what he does when he gets nervous.

"It was nothing." He said quietly. He bent down to pick up my scattered books. I knelt down beside him and helped.

"Listen, do you want to come to my common room? We are having a party.  
He hesitated so I added "And I need to heal your face."

"You know that we are wizards…we can just heal ourselves."

"Yeah but whats the fun in not having a scar." I said with a smirk.

We both stood up and he handed me my books.

"You know, your not like most girls."

I look up to meet his eyes.

"No, im not like most girls. But your not like most Slytherins."

"Touché."He ran his hand through his hair and motioned down the corridor. "How about I walk you back?" I nodded and we made our way down the corridor. We talked about random things, getting to know each other better. Once we got to the Fat Lady I turned to Scorpius.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?"

"No. I really shouldn't. I mean, I am a Slytherin after all. Someone might think im a spy for my house or something." He said with a smile but I could tell that it was bothering him.

"Just ignore them."

"I have been ignoring everyone successfully until you decided to come and talk to me." He said with a smirk. It's the first time I have seen him smirk and it just made him even more enticing.

"Well I guess you will just have to get used to it." I smirked back. Then I stood on my tip toes and put my hand on his neck then kissed his cheek. He smelt like Dragon Wings, a cologne I smelled once in Hogsmeade. I stepped away and could see his cheeks were turning pink and I could feel my own starting to heat.

"Hmmm, I think it's the first time I have ever seen a Slytherin blush." I said with a laugh. He stuttered, trying to get words out and shuffled his feet. "Goodnight Scorpius. And thank you again." I turned around and gave the password to the Fat lady.

"Goodnight Rose." I heard him call after I stepped inside.

Our friendship grew even more after that. We did everything together. We studied together, relaxed together, and even ate together. I would either sit with him or he would sit with me and my family. He was nervous at first, being around my family. He didn't think they would like him. But instead they loved him, James and Fred teased him at first. But he soon figured they were arse's. Scorpius got used to my familys loudness and craziness quickly. It made me so happy to see him interact with my family. Seeing his big grin.

It was nearly summer break of our fifth year and I just got a letter back from my parents. I rushed through the corridors throwing out apologies for the people I ran into or knocked out of the way. I finally made it outside and looked towards the black lake. I spotted a figure sitting under the tree. I took off running full speed, I barley slowed down when I got there.

"Scorpius!" He looked up from his Charms essay.

"Whoa, Rosie, Breath." He laughed.

"I-have-some-news-!" I was bent over with my hands on my knees.

"Okay, well it can wait until you are breathing normal."

I sat down beside him and leaned back against the tree.

"So, I got a letter from my parents." I said once my breathing was normal again.

"Oh yeah?" He looked down and begun to write again.

"Yep, they said I could bring a friend with me for summer break."

"Oh nice, are you going to take Hannah or Alice? Its going to be hard choosing between the two." He said with sympathy.

Is he really that daft to think I would ask one of them and not him?

"Scor, im asking you to come."

He dropped his pen and looked at me.

"What? No! No, no noooooo way!" He jumped up and whipped around throwing his hands around trying to come up with more words.

"Scorpius! Whats the matter with me asking you?"

"Because im _me!"_

I scowled at him and threw my hands up in confusion.

"Yes thank you very much for clarifying that! I thought you were someone else using a polyjuice potion." I said with thick sarcasm.

"I mean, Im a _Slytherin_! And im the worst of Slytherins, im a _Malfoy!"_

"Oh Merlin!"

"An-and you want me to come to your house, full of _Potters _and_ Weasley's? _ Who hate me!"

I jump up and stood right in front of him with my hands on my hips, sporting my mum's pose that she always uses with dad.

"My family _loves_ you!"

"Im not talking about your cousins! Its your uncles and aunts and yo-your parents!" He went a new shade of white. "Oh Merlin, your _parents!_"

"And what is wrong with my parents?" I growled. I couldn't believe he had something against my parents.

He finally met my eyes.

"Nothing is wrong with your parents its _my _parents. Its what my father didn't stop when your parents were at the Manor. What happened… what happened to you mum." He said the last bit quietly. My whole body tensed at the mention of my mum getting tortured.

"Scorpius… That wasn't you, that was your parents! My parents would never hold something your dad and your granddad witnessed against you." I grabbed his hands and pulled him towards me, he bant down and wrapped his arms around my waist, his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Rose…I don't know…."

"Please Scorpius? I don't know what I would do without you for a whole summer." I said quietly.

"Rosie." He sighed. "Only for you, only for you I will come." I hugged him tighter then let him go. He grabbed my face and rubbed his thumbs over my cheeks. I couldn't help but blush at how intense he was staring at me, or the butterflies in my stomach from him cupping my face. The more I spend time with him, I notice more and more that he is extremely handsome. With his bright blond hair, his silver intense eyes, his smirk and his smile. I start to notice so many details, details that normal friends shouldn't notice. "But" He broke me out of my thoughts "if I die this summer im blaming you." His face broke out into a grin. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Deal!" he then kissed my forehead and dropped his hands and sat down. I sat down beside him and layed my head on his shoulder.

"When do we leave?"

"Wednesday."

He groaned and his hand over his face. I laughed and nudged him in his stomach. We sat there until dinner that night. I told him about all the fun we usually have on summer break. He seemed more excited but still nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scorpius's POV**

I made it down to the train station ten minutes before we all had to load on. I was waiting for Rose, leaning against the cold stone wall of the station. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. Maybe this wasn't the best idea- me going to the Weasley/Potters for the summer. Maybe I could just tell Rose that I had an emergency at home so I couldn't go with her….but she can always tell when I'm lying. I ran my hand over my face.

"Scor?" I heard Rose call from beside me. I dropped my hand and opened my eyes.

"Hey Rosie." I smiled. She was standing there with a cart full of her luggage. She was wearing a black t-shirt with some muggle bands name, and jeans that fit her form perfectly. I adverted my eyes quickly. What's up with me checking out my best friend? This is not okay!

"Are you okay?"

I nodded my head but her pointed look made me come clean.

"No…Im so nervous Rose!"

"Hey, it will be okay. I promise." She grabbed my hand.

"I truly believe im going to die this summer. Did you tell them that it was _me_ you were bringing?"

"Well…" She dropped my hand and straightened her shirt.

I gaped at her. She cleared her throat and looked up at me.

"You mean to tell me, you didn't tell them I was coming!? They are going to throw me out right when I walk through the door!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic! They will love you!"

"Maybe I shouldn't go. It would save a lot of trouble and traveling." I said nodding my head.

"Stop…just stop it Scor." She said with a small laugh. "They trust me in the friends I make. My cousins love you and so will the adults, if they don't then that's their problem, not mine and certainly not yours." She grabbed both of my hands and pulled my away from the wall. "Let's get going, we are going to miss the train if we keep arguing."

I nodded my head and grabbed my two bags and set them on top of Rose's. I pushed the cart and she walked beside me. Hannah and Alison both walked up and started talking to her. My mind wasn't on the conversation, they even tried to bring me into it a few times but my mind was on how bad this summer will turn out and it was on that the entire ride to Kings Cross.

"I heard Uncle George is going to pick us up." Albus said. "Which is good because we don't need Uncle Ron beating the mess out of Scorpius in front of everyone."

"Seriously? Shut up Al." Rose hissed. Albus shrugged and grabbed his stuff. "Don't listen to him he is just being an arse." Rose grabbed my arm and pulled me up. We got our stuff and headed off the train.

"So…Is your uncle cool?" I asked.

"Of course im cool." A man said behind me. Rose whipped around and ran towards the tall red headed man. She flung her arms around him then he looked at me. "So who is the friend you brought Rosie?"

"This is Scorpius." Rose stepped back and grabbed my elbow, pushing me forward.

"Ah, Scorpius Malfoy?" he stuck his hand out and I shook it.

"Yes sir." He then pulled me to him and I only had to look up at him a little.

"Your nice to my Rosie?" I nodded my head. "You hurt her and I swear I will find you and I will kill you. Understood?" I nodded my head quickly and dropped my hand.

"Unlce George! Leave him alone!" Rose grabbed my arm and pulled me back. All the other Weasley/Potter children crowded around George and he gave them all hugs. They were all chattering on about what happened at school since the last time they had seen him. Rose pulled me away from the group. "He isn't as scary as he acts. He always does this."

"You mean you usually bring men home with you?" I joked and she punched me in the arm.

"Of course not! But if Dom or any of the other girls bring a guy with them for one of the breaks Uncle George always pulls them aside. Boyfriend or not." Her face started to turn a little pink towards the end.

"Is he the worst?"

"Yeah probably." She smiled up at me. "So the worst is over for you."

"for some reason I don't believe that."

"And why not?"

"Because none of the other girls have brought back a Malfoy before."

We finally made it to the Burrow after piling into a big van that could fly. We all tumbled out onto solid ground. I usually love flying but George was a crazy driver and made me sick doing random drops in mid air.

"Are you okay?" Rose whispered.

"Just peachy." I rubbed my eyes.

"You kids go on in and tell Teddy to come out, we will get your bags while you all say your hellos to your parents." George said.

Everyone broke into a run trying to get to the door first, except for Rose and I. My stomach was doing flips and my hands were shaking. Rose slipped her hand into mine.

"It will be fine. But you do look like you're going to throw up. And I don't believe its only from uncle Georges driving." She giggled

"This isn't funny. Cant you just hide me and I could skip meeting everyone?"

"Nope. Now come on!" She tugged on my hand and we walked into the crowded house. Everyone was talking at once and hugging and laughing. It was totally different than what im used too. My house is usually quiet and when I get back from Hogwarts I don't tell my parents about anything. There isn't any point in it. but this was a total different atmosphere, this was a loving atmosphere.

Ron and Hermione Weasley saw us right when we stepped inside and made a beeline to us after hugging Hugo one last time. Ron looked me dead in the eyes and I felt a shiver go down my spine. Then he looked at my hand clasped with his baby girls. Rose squeezed my hand then dropped it so she could throw her arms around her mum. Which I was thankful for.

"Mum!"

"Hello darling! How is my beautiful girl?" Hermione grabbed her daughters face and kissed her forehead.

"Great! Daddy!" She jumped into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"And who is this?" Hermione turned towards me.

"This is Scorpious!" Ron had sat Rose back on the ground.

"Hello." I smiled at Hermione and stuck my hand out.

Instead of taking my hand, she hugged me. I didn't know what to do at first but I finally hugged her back once I got over my shock.

"Im sorry." Hermione stepped back. "I'm a hugger."

"Fine by me Mrs. Weasley."

"Please, call me Hermione. You make me sound old if you call me 'Mrs. Weasley.'"

"Okay Mrs. Hermione."

She just rolled her eyes and said 'better than Mrs. Weasley.'

"Daddy…" Rose nudged her dad who was staring at me intently.

I stepped forward and swallowed down the lump in my throat.

"Mr. Weasley."

"Malfoy." He growled but shook my hand firmly.

I saw Hermione out of the corner of my eye make the connection in her head. A _Malfoy. _But instead of cowering away from me like I expected, she grabbed my arm.

"How is your Mother doing? Its been years since I have seen her last." She smiled.

"Um, she is good. Thank you very much for asking." I smiled back. I truly hadn't expected that.

"Well we need to go grab our stuff, where do you want Scorpius to stay?" Rose asked her mum.

"Outside." I heard Ron mumble.

"The room across from yours is fine. Albus is in there also." Hermione said after elbowing Ron. "Oh, Lily and Roxy are staying in your room with you dear."

Rose kissed her mums cheek then grabbed my arm and dragged me through the crowed.

"A _Malfoy _Staying in my house?" I heard Ron Say. "Or even better yet, a _Malfoy _Staying across the hall from my _Daughter?"_

"Oh stop it Ronald."

"Did you see that they were holding _hands _when they walked in?!"

I didn't get to hear Hermione's reply because Rose had already started dragging me upstairs. At the top of the stairs was our luggage. I helped Rose grab all her bags and took them to the next flight up.

"Your dad doesn't like me." I mumbled, setting the luggage on the floor in Roses room. Her room was a pretty blue, a mix between blue sky and crystal clear blue of the sea at an expensive beach. Her walls were covered with photos of her and her family and friends.

"Oh he will. Just give him time."

We grabbed the rest of hers and my stuff. She showed me the guest room where Albus and I were staying. It had cream colored walls and brown furniture.

"Lunch time!" Someone yelled from down stairs.

"Come on, don't worry about my Dad. He is just protective." She patted my shoulder and walked past me to the door. I fallowed behind her.

We walked down stairs and outside to the back yard where there were several tables with food in the middle and people sitting around them. We sat in between Lily and Hugo.

"Hey Scorpius!" Lily said with a big smile. "Pile some food on your plate, make yourself at home."

"Thank you Lily." I smiled back. I did as she said. I grabbed three different kinds of sandwiches, potatoes salad, veggies, and a bowl of soup. After being around everyone and hearing them all chatter and laugh, I felt more comfortable. And after meeting most of the family- especially Rose's parents, I didn't feel so sick. I cleaned my plate and bowl and let out a happy sigh.

"I must say, some good cooks in your family." I nudged Rose. "Do you cook?" James was sitting across from me choked on his sandwich. He and Fred Both started laughing. I looked at Rose who was glaring daggers at the boys.

"No, no, Rose can't cook." James said after he calmed himself down.

"Cant or wont?" I asked.

"Cant!" Fred squeaked out before bursting into laughter. James and Fred literally fell off the bench onto the grass.

"Oh shut up you two!" Rose yelled at them.

I looked at Rose who was dipping her sandwich into some soup.

"You can't be that bad." I said

"Sadly, I am."

"Well, we might just have to fix that." I winked at her and she smiled. Smiled her amazing, beautiful, brilliant smile that always seemed to take my breath away.

The rest of the night we visited with the family. No one seemed to want to kill me the entire night except for Ron. Hermione and Ginny would both elbow him or smack him if he said something rude or kept glaring at me.

I stepped outside to get some fresh air and a bit of peaceful quiet. I was leaning against the railing when I heard the door behind me open and shut. I assumed it was Rose but it turned out to be Ginny. Rose and her looked a lot alike. Green eyes, lots of freckles, the same athletic body and red hair. Which Rose's was much more wild like her mothers, but just as bright as all the Weasley's.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked once she was leaning against the railing beside me.

"Oh just getting fresh air."

"Its loud in there isn't it? Not something you're used to?"

"Yeah most of my family get together are very quiet except for the loud glares."

She nodded her head and took the last drink out of her butter beer. She handed me the second bottle she was holding.

"Im underage."

"That's never stopped anyone before."

"No. Thank you though."

"I like you. You're smart."

I looked at her puzzled.

"Why?"

"Because that was a test and you passed." She popped the lid off the bottle and took a drink.

"A test?"

"Yep." She popped the 'p' "I was seeing what kind of guy you were. If you are like your father or not."

"What do you mean by that?"

She sat her bottle on the table behind us.

"I know your dad is a closet drunk."

My body tensed. How in the world would she know something like that?

"How…?"

"I know people who like to talk a bit too much." She brushed her hair out of her face. "You're nothing like your father. At least I haven't seen anything that reminds me about him, trust me I have been watching you." She sent me a pointed look. "Well beside your looks. You do look a lot like him when he was your age. Tall, intense eyes, blonde hair that's nearly white, broad chested, mysterious. But then you are totally different. Your smile lights up your face, you hold yourself well but not in arrogance, you're a gentleman…"

"A gentleman?"

"Yeah, I have noticed you with Rosie. Always gently guiding her with your hand on the small of her back, always a step behind her. Holding the door open, helping her up from the table as well as Lily. You're a gentle man all the way around, you said thank you for the food, you hugged Hermione even if it was awkward for you, you call me and all the other women here 'Mrs.' And you haven't looked down any of the girls shirts.

_"Excuse me?!" _I choked.

She laughed a little bit.

"All the Veela's- Fluer, Dom, Vick- are all wearing low cut shirts or dresses and I haven't seen you once look at their chests.

I could feel myself blushing.

"And your even blushing." She laughed. "You're a good guy Scorpius. Rose is lucky to have you."

"Rose and I aren't…together." I said shaking my head, the blush still brightly on my cheeks.

"Oh I know you're not. And if you don't mind me asking, why aren't you?"

I shifted from one foot to the other trying to think how to reply.

"We are just friends."

"Oh don't use that excuse! I know you both like each other! You both show it so openly!" She exclaimed.

"No…Rosie doesn't like me. We are just friends, she is just really nice." I mumbled.

"Oh my Godric! You seriously believe that?" I nodded my head. "She likes you Scorpius! A lot. Trust me I know."

"And how do you know?"

"Because she has been talking to me about you for the past two years!"

_"What?" _

"Yeah, Rose and I have always been close. She talks about you a lot in her letters. I don't believe she has written a letter to me without your name somewhere in it since you two met."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course!" the door opened behind us. We both turned to see Rose closing the door. Ginny leaned in close to me. "Do something about it before she gets tired of waiting." Then she grabbed her butter beer and walked past Rose saying something quiet to her.

"_Aunt Ginny!"_ Rose exclaimed. Ginny laughed then walked back inside. Rose turned to me with her Weasley blush fresh on her cheeks. "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing…everything." I smiled at her and she raised her eyebrow. "We were just talking about random things."

"Anything I should know about?" she leaned her hip against the railing, looking up at me.

I stepped closer to her and looked deep in her eyes, contemplating what to say. If this was the right moment or not. The wind blew her hair into her face and she brushed it away from her face missing one long piece of hair. My fingers itched it brush it away. So I gave into my need and gently brushed the hair from her cheek and tucked it safely behind her ear. I let my hand linger there a moment longer than needed.

"Rosie!" One of the girl cousins called from inside. I dropped my hand onto the railing. Rose looked frustrated for a moment before she yelled back.

"I will be right there!" She turned back to me, glancing at my hand then up to my eyes. "What were you saying?"

"Its something that can wait for another time. Its nothing that you need to know about at this moment." I smiled but she looked disappointed.

"Promise you will tell me sometime?" she looked at me with big pouting eyes.

I leaned down and kissed her cheek and whispered 'I promise.' I walked to the door and held the door open for Rose. She was still standing by the railing with a blush on her cheeks. She nodded then walked past me into the loud house and I fallowed close behind her.

For two weeks it was nothing but fun. Quidditch, card games, swimming, outside games, pranks and other random activities. Nothing bad except for one night after dinner. Everyone was in the living room playing a game. I got up to get Rose and I another drink from the kitchen. I filled up the cups with some water, I turned around and nearly ran into Ron.

"Sorry sir." I tried to step around him but he stepped in my way. He stood there with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"What is your business with my daughter?"

"My business, sir? I don't have any business with her. We are just friends."

"Why?"

"Sir, I think you should ask your daughter that." I said with a small smile, remembering how we first became friends.

"Well im asking you, not her."

I nodded my head and set the glasses on the counter.

"Well I suppose she felt sorry for me so she started talking to me."

"Just like that? For some reason I don't believe that."

"Why is that?" I asked a little defensive.

He took a step closer.

"Because you are a _Slytherine, _and a _Malfoy."_

"My surname has nothing to do with me and my friendship with Rose. I know how much you hate my father, but I am not him. Im nothing like him."

"Oh but I doubt that. Like father like son."

I could feel my anger began to boil.

"So your saying because my father is who he is then im just like him? That's just like saying you are just as curious as your father or Rose is just like you. But she inst like you sir."

His anger began to show as his cheeks heated.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Im saying she is her own person. She is intelligent, bright, happy, friendly, feisty, and just an amazing young women. She is wonderful at nearly every school subject, even Quidditch. But sir, she doesn't even like Quidditch, that's you who likes it."

"She loves Quidditch! Why else would she play?"

"Because she knew you would want her too! She didn't want to disappoint you, she rather be studying more than worrying about Queidditch, she is more like Mrs. Weasley with her brains than she is like you because from what I have heard you were not the brightest guy in school."

His fist came flying and cracked across my face. I stumbled backwards, my face ached and my head was dizzy. I shook my head trying to clear my vision.

"Dad!" Rose screamed from the doorway. She was in totally shock. I made eye contact with her lifted my hand in motion for her to stay.

"I will beat your arse if you ever speak to me like that again."

"Im sorry sir, I shouldn't have said that, but I was trying to make a point, we are not all like our parents. But we do things to please our parents. The sorting hat was going to put me in Ravenclaw but I asked- _i asked _to be put in Slytherin because I didn't want my dad to be anymore disappointed in me than he already is. Because trust me he is extremely disappointed in me for how un-Slytherin I am. I understand you hate my father for all he did in school and what he didn't do when your wife was being…"

"_Don't you dare_." Ron growled.

I nodded my headed and wiped the blood from my lip.

"Look, my dad was a coward. And you and I both know he would not be standing here having this conversation or any conversation with you because he would be too scared that you would beat him to a bloody pulp. And you say im so much like my father, yet here I am having this convocation with you and im not hiding or running. You can think that I have this secret motive for your daughter, but I don't. Rose is…Rose is my best friend, she has taught me so much and she is there for me when I need her. And you know, I used to think a lot like you. Me being a Malfoy and all. Then Rose…" I looked at Rose who was a mix of anger and disbelief. I smiled then turned back to Ron. "Then Rose showed me that im nothing like what people say I am. Im my own person and no one can tell me who I am. So Mr. Weasley, I am most _definitely _not like my father. Now if you will excuse me." I turned and walked out the back door.

"Dad! What the bloody hell was that about?!" She screamed.

"Watch your language young lady."

"What is wrong with you?!"

"Rosie, Ronald! What happened?" Hermione walked in as I walked outside still hearing the yelling and screaming coming from behind me. I walked down to the pond and sat on the grass. I spit blood from my mouth and closed my eyes trying to stop the dizziness. The wind was blowing cooling me off, inside and out.

"Scor?" Rose said quietly beside me. I look up at her.

"Hi."

She dropped down beside me.

"Im so sorry Scor." She said distraught.

"Its fine, I was actually waiting for something like this to happen. Im surprised it took him this long to corner me."

"Let me look at you." She grabbed my chin and turned my head. She grimaced at the sight. "Everyone always said my dad has a hard punch, I guess its true." She mumbled more to herself instead of me. "Do you want me to fix it?"

"Nah, someone once told me that scars are cool." I winked at her. She smiled and dropped her hand. She scooted closer and layed her head on my shoulder. "I accidently called your dad stupid."

She slowly leaned off me.

"You _accidently _called my dad stupid?"

"Well, I told him that he wasn't the smartest guy at Hogwarts when he was there." I said somewhat hesitant.

"Scorpius!" Rose exclaimed with a laugh.

"Yes, I know I know! It was really stupid!"

"That was more than stupid!" She laughed and shoved me with her shoulder. "No wonder he punched you."

"Yeah yeah I know." I smiled down at her and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. "You know, I respect your dad. He is a good dad for being protective over you."

"Yeah, I guess so. I still cant believe he punched you." She mumbled.

"We already went over this. I deserved it."

She shrugged then stood up. I stood up as well. "Come on, lets at least get you washed up, I won't heal you if you want to look cool or whatever." She winked at me then wrapped her arms around my waist and my arm around her shoulder. We made our way back to the house.

Its been a week or so since I had the argument with Ron. My face had healed pretty well. I had a little bit of a black eye, a cut lip and a cut across my cheek. But now it was all healed besides my face aching.

I was lying on a towel on the grass enjoying the hot sun against my white skin. I could hear everyone screaming and splashing in the water just a few feet from me. All the kids were swimming or playing Quidditch. Most had come swimming then went to play Quidditch or vice versa. A dark shadow was cast over me. I opened my eyes and looked up at the silhouette of Rose.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." I smiled up at her. She was wearing a blue two piece bathing suit that brought out her red hair. She spread her towel out beside mine. She sat down and sighed then leaned over me and wrung her hair out on my chest.

"What the bloody hell?" I yelled then tackled the laughing Rose. She tried to wiggle out of my grasp but I wouldn't let her. I grabbed both of her hands and held them above her head, then grabbed her wet hair and rubbed it in her face. She shrieked with laughter.

"Hey Malfoy! Either get a room or get off my cousin!" James yelled from the pond. I got off her and threw a rude gesture at James. Rose was still giggling on the ground.

"Oh Scor, your face was priceless!" she exclaimed. Once she was done laughing she stood up and put on a pair of jean short shorts and a thin black tank top that had wide arm holes that gaped all the way down to her waist. Then she settled back down and opened her book across her knees.

I looked her over, studying her. Her long red curly hair blew in her face, covering her freckled cheeks and nose. Her blue eyes were intent on the page she was reading. Her short fingers were playing with the pages of the book. Her long slender legs were pulled up to prop the book properly. She wasn't as white as her parents but was tan either. I have to admit, Rose is beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. I couldn't seem to find one thing that made her look anything except beautiful.

Suddenly she slammed her book shut startling me. She turned and looked at me with red cheeks.

"I can't read with you staring at me like that! What is it? Do I have mud on my face? Is there a bug in my hair? Is my bathing suit untied?" I blushed at her mentioning her bathing suit being untied.

"Nothing is wrong. I was just….just…you know…" I turned away and started picking grass.

"No, I actually don't know, enlighten me Scorpius."

"I was…its just…Rose…Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

She looked taken aback.

"I…_what?" _She looked baffled.

"I mean…y-you're not hard on the eyes and…." She looked even more surprised so I decided to take an escape route. "You know…I need to go check on something, you know, in the woods." I scrambled to my feet. I could feel my face getting more hot, and it wasn't just from the sun.

"Scor!" Rose called from behind me. I kept walking, I was in the woods now. "Scor!" she was closer now but I still didn't turn around until I felt a gentle grasp on my arm. I turned to face her but I didn't look her in her face. "Where are you going?"

"Sorry, that was a personal question." I said ignoring her other question, because I had no idea where I was going.

"Its fine, I just wasn't expecting it." she dropped her hand and ran it through her hair.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I shuffled my feet.

"Not hard on the eyes?" Rose smirked at me. Reciting what I said a few moments ago. I looked up into her eyes and regained courage.

"Your beautiful Rose." She blushed her famous Weasley blush. "And I know im not the only bloke who has noticed it. So why? Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Well, thank you." She said quietly. "And I have had several offers but…" She shifted from on foot to the other and crossed her arms over her chest.

"But what?"

She looked up at me, biting her lip.

"I like someone else and he hasn't asked me on a date yet."

I felt like all the hope I had came crashing down. _She liked someone else. _Of course she wouldn't like me, im a _Malfoy _for Godric's sake.

"Oh." I nodded my head and cleared my throat. "Do I know the bloke?"

"Yes." She said quietly.

"Well, if he hurts you, Rosie, I will bust his head in." I said matter of factly.

She laughed at this then covered her mouth with the back of her hand. Her eyes shined with amusement.

"What's so funny?"

"You are."

"Why prey tell?"

She walked closer to me then snaked her arms around my neck. My arms automatically went around her waist.

"Because you would have to bust your own head in."

"I…_would?" _I gaped at her. Im her crush, im the guy she likes!

She nodded her head then stood on her tip toes and brushed her lips against my lips I leaned in to close the gap but she pulled farther back with a smirk.

"Is that okay with you that I have a crush on you? My best friend?"

"Its bloody brilliant!" I exclaimed.

She smiled brightly then closed the gap between us I could still feel her smile in our kiss and I smiled as well. She pulled away first. I studied her face, memorizing everything about it in this moment. And it seems that she was doing the same to me because I felt her fingers brush my jaw then over my lips and onto my chin where she traced my scar.

"Where did you get this?" she whispered.

"Its not very exciting, its rather stupid actually." She raised an eyebrow at that.

"Really? Well come on, spit it out."

"Fine." I sighed. "When I was nine, I was running up stairs and slipped and busted my chin open."

"Ouch." She cringed.

"Yeah, there was a lot of blood. My mum fixed me up but my dad wouldn't let her use magic because 'if someone is stupid enough to run up the stairs they should wear their stupidness.' At least that's how he saw it."

"Well…" She said with a bit of mischief "I find it quite sexy Mr. Malfoy"

"Oh do you Miss. Weasley?"

"Mhmm." She then pulled me down so she wouldn't have to be on her tip toes. She kissed my scar, sending a shivering sensation through my body. Then moved her kiss up to my lips. The kiss soon deepened. One of her hands was on the back of my head, tangled in my hair. The other one was on the side of my neck, her thumb stroking my cheek. One of my hands was at the small of her back, pulling her towards me. The other hand was on her hip, her shirt had shifted- exposing some of her skin. My thumb was making twirling circles on her skin. I enjoyed feeling her shiver under my touch. But she pulled and gasped for air.

"We…we should probably be getting back. Im sure everyone is wondering where we are." My breathing was shallow.

"Yes, your right." She leaned up and kissed me again. A long, slow, deep kiss. Then she stepped away and grabbed my hand. We made our way to the edge of the woods, but before we stepped out into the opening I pulled her to a stop. She looked up at me with a smile but confusion.

"You know when you walked outside and found your aunt Ginny and I talking?"

"Yeah."

"What did she whisper in your ear when she walked past you?"

She then burst into laughter. It was like music to my ears. Her laugh was one of my favorite sounds. I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"She walked past me and said 'Go get him and his fine arse.'" She was still giggling. I turned around and looked at myself.

"Eh, I suppose it is pretty fine. What do you think?" I asked innocently.

"Your arse is doubtlessly fine." She said smugly. Then pulled me out of the woods.

**Thank you for reading this! Reviews much appreciated!**

**I must admit, this isnt my best story.**


End file.
